Jennifer 's Bad Idea
by Be Obscene
Summary: Jennifer desperately wants the lead role in a controversial school play. Needy does everything in her power to stop it from being a complete disaster. Jennifer/Needy femslash story. Some sexual content and strong language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be more of an AU. It will still have some similarity with the movie, some supernatural elements here and there but won't follow any events before or after the movie's story. Hope you like it!**

Jennifer Check was squirming in her best friend Needy's lap while she was on her computer. Needy objected to her always coming to visit her on a school night, staying late and leaving through her bedroom window. She was worse than a cat, always changing positions on her while she was trying to concentrate. "Maybe it's time to ask your mom to buy you another chair."

"You know she can't afford one, Jennifer."

"Gosh, how poor are you?", she moved her hands out of the way, taking over the keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

"This is boring, I want to check Facebook."

"I really need to get this report done, Jen."

"Think you'll have time to do mine?"

"It's due tomorrow", she said with concern, Jennifer had been flunking a lot of her classes, grades slipped since last year; Jennifer was never a straight A student, Needy noticed how easily distracted she could be.

"Can I just copy yours then?"

"Hand in the exact same paper on a historical figure that we were supposed to choose ourselves. I think would notice."

"Not word for word, dummy", Jen snickered. Needy realized that she was not on Facebook.

"What the H, Jen?" Jennifer was on the front page of a site that had a bare woman's ass on screen and a man's animated penis extending. "You said you were going on Facebook!"

"I needed to distract you." She began skipping through pages of the site, making it clear this wasn't her first visit. "I saw something funny this morning on here."

"Jen, please, I don't want a virus!"

"Chill", she opened up a window and clicked play, the title of the video was TEEN BLONDE GETS FIRST ORGASM. Needy looked away, she didn't want to look at that, she wasn't open to porn like Jennifer was. Jennifer saw the expression on her face, her eyes closed, head turned. Jennifer grabbed her head and turned slowly back to the screen. She cranked the volume. Needy opened her eyes once she heard the sound of a young woman crying out in pleasure. Needy grimaced at the sight of this slutty girl fingering herself. Jennifer smiled showing her teeth, looking back and forth at the screen and her grossed out friend.

"Jen…"

"Look at her. Notice anything?"

Needy saw that the girl was looking right at the camera with hungry eyes. She shook her head in frustration, "What?"

"You seriously don't see it?"

She had her glasses on but squinted anyway to see if she might be missing something, "The atrocious wallpaper?"

"She looks just like you! Needs, it's your long lost twin! What are you doing watching your sister on the web, perv?", Jennifer teased.

"There's hardly any resemblance."

"You're right, she's not a Twilight Vamp."

"Speak for yourself, Bella", she said looking over Jennifer's pale skin.

"It's not my fault there's hardly ever any sun", she continued to watch the video, Needy was worried her mother would hear this. Jennifer yawned, she likely wasn't even tired it being 11:30 and all, she was just getting bored and decided to head home.

"I swear, if this F's up my computer…", Needy began.

Jennifer was about to climb down the 15 and a half foot ladder she had raised to Needy's window ledge, "Take a pill. What's that thing run anyway, Windows 98?", Needy rolled her eyes at her comment, "Have my paper ready at homeroom. Check you later!", she disappeared into the night.

People always wondered why they were friends, especially since Jennifer passed her in puberty and advanced socially in high school. They were complete opposites at this point and somehow they still maintained a friendship, even though Jennifer could be mean, shallow and extremely self centred at times but Needy felt an obligation.

That night she dreamt that Jennifer was lying in bed next to her eating strawberries; not too unrealistic.

She met with Jennifer in homeroom the next morning, looking a mess as she may have only gotten less than three hours of sleep. "Wow, what happened to you?", Needy didn't say anything, she was too irritated with her, "Hey, where's my paper?"

"I didn't do it", she didn't look at Jennifer when she said this, instead looking ahead at the clock, waiting impatiently for the bell.

"You what? Needy, I can't fail this", she seemed genuily distressed by this, she never was before. Needy saw her pout, not a fake pout like usual, she looked heartbroken. Needy groaned and pulled Jennifer's paper out of her backpack; she was weak and she knew it. Jennifer smiled widely, looking it over, "Thanks, babe!", she patted her on the back.

"Jen, you can't just keep expecting me to bail you out."

"I know, but you're my girl…I know I can count on you", she smiled rather slyly.

"Will I ever be able to count on you?", before Jennifer could even try to come up with an answer she was literally saved by the bell.

Jennifer was depending a lot on her lately, it started small but now it was getting to be too much, she'd become Miss Popular and she was like her secretary. She had a plan that at the end of the day she would confront her about it, if things got dramatic like they normally would she wouldn't cave in to any of Jennifer's bullshit she would simply walk away and that would be it.

Jennifer met her at her locker, she was giving her this look, the smiling, happy look that only meant she needed something from her. Needy packed her bag as she leaned into her locker door. "What?", she asked, still annoyed from the morning, mostly with herself.

"I need..."

"I don't care", Needy scoffed.

"Jeez, what's up with you?", Needy didn't answer, she wanted to say something sassy but couldn't think of anything which only made her angrier. Jennifer had no idea what was up her ass so she looked around the hall to distract her. "Holy shit!"

Needy had no clue what she was excited about, she watched as she ran over to a poster on the wall. The poster was for a play that was being put on next month and they were casting. The thing that got Jennifer was the two women on the poster who were obviously supposed to be lovers. Needy was curious too and walked over. Jennifer's eyes and mouth hadn't been wider.

"They're putting on this play? But I heard they banned it in public schools."

"You mean our school will be the first to put on a show about a couple of rug munchers? "

"Jen, Cleo Starlight is a well respected play. It's like the lesbian version of Romeo and Juliet."

Jennifer read the poster, "So, the bull duke who wrote it will be coming here. Is she famous?"

"Yeah, she knows a lot of people in Hollywood."

The Hollywood part got her attention, she held tightly onto her friend's shoulders, "Do you know what this means?", Needy just shook her head, no idea what idea popped into her head but it couldn't be good. "I'm going to audition and impress the hell out of her. But I'm going to need your help!"

"Uh...what?"

"You know about this gay play, right?"

"Yes. I read it online before it's probably one of my favorite..."

Jennifer cut her off, "Yeah sure. So you'll help me right?"

Needy wasn't sure why she couldn't refuse anything Jennifer asked of her, maybe it was a sense of loyalty to their friendship or possibly just the helplessness written all over her face. "...Sure..." Jennifer pulled her into a hug. The awkwardness was up to 11. Jennifer always wanted to act or at least be in a movie even though she had no sign of any talent or skill other than cheerleading. Needy's thoughts were clear, she needed to stop Jennifer from ruining this play.

 **This is only the beginning so there will be more of a slash in further chapters and things will get very M rated. I will try my best to be consistent with updates. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer and Needy rehearse for the play and some very strange circumstances occur.**

"See, Needy? I told you I could fit a whole pack of weiners in my mouth", Jennifer exclaimed once she pulled the proccessed meat out of her mouth.

"I never doubted you", Needy said pouring herself some water, "But sometimes all because you think you can doesn't mean you should."

"Whats that, an ancient Chinese proverb or whatever?"

Needy ignored her and stared down at the 10 raw dogs with bite marks discarded in the kitchen sink, "What a waste of perfectly good crap."

"So, eat", Jennifer broke one in half and ate it with reckless abandon. Needy knew she had no intention in finishing.

"Then my Mom's gonna wonder what happened."

"I don't have chypillis, Needy, just put them back in the freezer and pretend it never happened." Jennifer opened the freezer to see what else she could steal, she went for the freeze pops.

Needy was growing impatient, "Are you ready to go over the play now?"

Jennifer was far too lazy and unfocused to get down to business, "Oh, Needy, it's so hot and you don't have any air conditioning...can we do it here?", she pouted with the freezer door still opened.

Needy sighed and closed it on her, "If you really want to be an actress you need to prepare and if you want a part in this play..."

"The lead", Jennifer proclaimed.

"Right...you need to be professional...unless you want to be some Internet slut."

"That's not a bad idea. I know now that I can control my gag relax. "

Needy shook her head, Jennifer was certainly a work in progress. She took her up to her room to read over the part. They read lines back and forth to each other on the bed. "Why is Cleo such a whiny bitch?"

"She lost everything in a fire, her father, her brother and sisters..."

"Yeah, yeah, boo-hoo...", Jennifer said flipping pages, "Do I have any sex scenes?"

"It's a high school play, Jen", Needy exclaimed.

Jennifer laughed, "I knew that, spaz attack", she flipped through pages only looking bored uninterested in the small details, "I can see why you like this so much...so wait I totally make out with this Celine chick."

"I can't see them letting you do that for real."

"Such a cock tease", she said reading on, "Maybe I should practise kissing." She looked up at Needy looking all serious but it was hard to tell just how serious she was.

"Uh...yeah...sure...", Needy chuckled.

"I'm serious, Needs, if I'm going to be taken seriously I need to do everything 1000 percent", she looked into Needy's eyes, leaning forward only making her more uncomfortable. Jennifer laughed hard once she backed away, "You totally wanted it."

"No!", she said looking pissed, "We need to rehearse your lines, that's the only way you have a chance at getting the part."

Jennifer paused for a second after Needy threw her little hissy fit, "You're right...I wonder who else is auditioning...probably that foreign exchange student, Chachi or whatever it is...that would be hot if she was on stage with me."

"You mean you wouldn't want us to be scene partners?", Jennifer looked at her strangely, up until that second she had no idea Needy wanted to tryout. Neither did Needy.

"Needy do you really want people to think we're bigger Gaylords than they already do?"

"It was your idea to do this and well...this would mean a lot to me..."

"But you can't play Celine, she's like royalty!"

Needy sighed, "Do you want to trade?"

"Good, I don't think I could handle losing everything and being poor."

"Something we both can agree on."

"I can't believe you want to act...but then again you do look like you could pass as a drama club or marching band dork."

"Gee, thanks."

"Plus you'd be jealous with anyone else macking on me", she smiled devilishly, she poked her in the chest.

"Stop it, Jen", she was ready to push her off the bed, "Who knows, I might be the one on stage with Chachi."

"We'll just see about that", Jen said. She went over her lines for a solid ten minutes and wasn't nearly as awful as Needy would have thought.

She really hammed up some of her delivery, "Oh, Cleo, if only in another life could we be together. For now we must retreat to the shadows."

Needy barely had a chance to read her lines, Jennifer was getting into character. She decided to head home since Needy's mom wasn't for Jennifer staying over to eat more of their food. She climbed down the ladder and seemed rather excited and sure she would nail the part. Needy was more confident in her but had doubts she would be chosen as Celine.

* * *

After another longer session the next day, Jennifer left for home earlier and showed no sign of wanting to bug Needy late at night until about 11pm when Needy was fast asleep. A rock tapped against her window, another left a small mark, not really a crack but Jennifer didn't care, she wanted her best friend's attention.

Needy dreamt she saw Jennifer doing her flag routine during pep rally time only instead of her regular uniform she was in a bikini.

Needy really thought she was going to have a decent enough sleep without any interruptions. She reluctantly opened the window. Jennifer was outside her window, still hanging on the ladder, she recited a few lines to her, "Dear, Cleo, my heart aches for you", she stretched a hand out to her; Needy smiled but rolled her eyes, she pulled her up to the window ledge and Jennifer climbed inside.

Needy noticed she was wearing tight jeas and top normally worn by slutty girls going clubbing. "What are you dressed up for?"

"We're going to the tav, band playing tonight."

Needy rubbed her eyes, "Jen, it's a school night."

"So? We'll ditch first period."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

Jennifer put her arms around her, rubbing her shoulders, "We're not going to have many nights like this...some day when you're looking back you'll be saying: 'Fuck me, I really should have gone out with Jennifer for the wildest night ever.'

Needy sighed, "Can we get back by 2?"

"You know I can't promise you that, Needs", she did something very strange next, she kissed the top of Needy's hand, "Come with me, Cleo, we shall spend a night together we won't soon forget."

Jennifer 's cheesy charm convinced Needy to get dressed. Jennifer put a hand to her face, studying her bloodshot eyes, "Better Visine it up big time, virgin Mary. One bottle for each eye for sure."

* * *

It was rather cold walking to the tavern, crisp and the moon was huge with just a tinge of yellow. Jennifer didn't have a fake ID, she convinced the Bouncer that she had lost her driver's license but was for sure in college. He didn't even ask Needy, given with her glasses and the way she would normally dress made her look like a librarian; plus her boobs were much bigger than Jennifer's.

"How much money do you have?", Jennifer asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't bring any", Needy really didn't want to end up spending everything she had just so Jen could throw up in the street.

"Don't have a panic attack, I have the cash", Jennifer showed her rolled up bills in her hookers purse.

"You think it's a good idea to walk around with that much cash?"

Jennifer laughed, "It's for emergencies."

Needy decided to laugh and loosen up after Jennifer ordered a couple shots which Needy wasn't expecting to hit her so hard. She was bumping into people trying to get to the washroom. She overheard her say to random guys: "I'm gonna be a star!", Jennifer shouted repeatedly as the band began to play their set. After Needy found out she didn't need to hurl she found Jennifer and stood next to Jennifer who was very drunk and excited. "There you are, I thought you ditched me!"

"No, I thought I had to blow chunks!"

"T.M.I", Jennifer laughed. After another song Jennifer grabbed hold of Needy's hand and pulled her along to the exit, "Ugh, country, I can't stand that shit!"

Both had trouble keeping their balance walking to the parking lot. "We're leaving already?"

"Had a good time didn't you?"

Needy laughed, having trouble keeping up with her, "So, where are we going?", she realized they weren't walking back to her house.

"Just one little stop and we'll be home", she held her hand close to her body and made sure she didn't lose her. They were walking in almost complete darkness now in the creepy field beyond the tavern.

"Jennifer, where are we? This is where you go to get murdered", she laughed.

"I found this chick on Craigslist who can hook me up with some good stuff. I didn't want to come alone like a total dunce but this could be the real deal."

Jennifer felt her arm tug back, Needy stopped while still holding onto her hand. "You're going to get drugs?", even though inebriated she knew this was a bad idea.

"Not just any drugs, drugs that can help me", her smile didn't make Needy feel any better about any of this, "Needy, I need this, I never ask much from you but this is really important to me", before Needy could retort, Jennifer had her hands rubbing her shoulders again, "You have a nice body, I mean bigger titties and butt than me, I don't stand a chance in Hollywood now that curves are in."

Needy had difficulty processing all of this, "You think I have a fat ass?"

"It's just when you said I had a chance of getting the part of Celine it got me thinking..."

"You found a random girl online to give you drugs for bigger breasts?"

"I know, cool, right?"

"Jen, that won't help you with the part, besides you're...beautiful."

Jennifer grinned, "Thank you...but by whose standards? Yours?"

"This is dangerous, you don't even know what you're going to be taking. This has to be a scam."

"Well, it's still cheaper than plastic surgery."

"There has to be something I can say to convince you..."

Jennifer again took hold of her hand, "I'm not getting cement put in my ass, Needs, come on."

They walked on for more than 10 minutes before they stumbled upon a shack that had smoke coming from the tiny chimney. "Whoa, Hansel and Gretel shit, huh, Needs?"

Needy saw how nervous Jennifer looked when she knocked on the door; she imagined her running pushing her out of the way and leaving her there for dead. Almost a minute went by, Jennifer was considering leaving but the door swung open and a woman with black frizzy hair shocked both of them enough to tighten their grip on the others hand.

"You are here about the potion?"

"Yes, that's me", Jennifer smiled nervously.

"You bring money?", Jennifer lifted her purse. The woman welcomed them inside which Needy was hesitant about but Jennifer wouldn't loosen her grip.

The woman revealed a small red vile to both of them, "Wow and it really works?"

"Yes but you must only use a teaspoon, it is very powerful", Jennifer rudely took it from her and looked at it greedily. The woman smiled at the frightened expression on Needy's face, "Any for you?" Needy shook her head. "You better be careful with that, you mustn't take more than needed."

"Yeah sure", Jennifer ignored her as she took the wad of cash from her purse, "It's all there."

The woman of course counted it in front of them, "Thank you, American girl. Remember if you ever need anything else you know where to find me."

* * *

They were both glad to be out of that witch's shack, it was almost 4 in the morning when they climbed up to Needy's room. "She was such a psycho."

"Well I'm never going back there again."

"Could you have looked anymore like a narc?", Jennifer teased.

"Jen, you're only taking a teaspoon remember? I don't want anything unfortunate happening."

"Awe, you're worried about me", she laid Needy in bed and tucked her in, "Well I bet by tomorrow you're going to see a brand new Jennifer Check. So you better take one last look..."

Needy passed out, Jennifer was going to go home but decided to sleepover. She drank from the bottle, a chug that was more than a teaspoon.

 **What will await Jennifer next? Hope you like. Leave a review if you'd like to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you for following and reviewing this story, means a lot that people are reading it. Now that Jennifer has taken the potion, will her dreams come true? Or will Needy be relieved?**

Needy dreamed, peaceful, sitting in a meadow somewhere. A white horse was approaching her, on the horse was Jennifer. Jennifer was naked.

Needy was shaken awake, she was still exhausted but Jennifer couldn't take anymore of her snoring. "Time to wake up!"

"What time is it?", Needy yawned reaching for her glasses.

"Who cares! Do these look any bigger?", she was checking herself out in the mirror Needy had on her bureau; she poked and squeezed her bare breasts. Needy covered her eyes, not in the mood to be seeing Jennifer in the buff especially after her trippy dream.

"Jen put your shirt back on!" Jennifer sighed, frustrated that the liquid completely foreign to her wasn't working, "Face it, Jen, you were scammed."

Jennifer pulled one of Needy's shirts on without a bra, "I refuse to believe that, clearly I have to give it until later this afternoon. "

Needy stared vacantly at her alarm clock, shocked to see it was past 12, now into their lunch hour, she needed to get ready fast. "Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Do you think I'm going to have one of mine ruined when these bad boys pop?"

Needy rolled her eyes, "Of course..."

Jennifer checked out her butt in the mirror too, posing to see how it stuck out, "I hope I can get as big a butt as you."

"Huh? Are you saying I have a fat ass?", said Needy now posing in front of the mirror.

"Well its not flat like mine, see?"

Needy could see nothing wrong especially with her wearing those tight jeans that hugged her thighs, "Jen, none of this will effect how you perform just be...", she really was about to say 'Just be yourself', but knew that would be a mistake, "Just concentrate on the character."

She still looked in the mirror, criticizing everything about her appearance, "Maybe I'll start looking like that woman from Tomb Raider."

"Lara Croft? "

"No the actress in the movie."

"Angelina Jolie", Needy quickly remembered.

"No, that wasn't her."

"Yes it was."

"No, Needy, she was in Malificent "

"Angelina Jolie! ", Needy insisted.

Jennifer had no time to argue, she decided she needed to go to school for at least one class so she didn't look too bad, "Let's go, I have no time for such trivial matters", she said this in her acting voice. Needy was about to head out her bedroom door with backpack in hand but Jennifer distracted her with a slap on to the ass. Needy tried to be angry but it put her so off guard that she had this dumb open mouth smile. Jennifer raced downstairs, helping herself to the fridge before leaving.

"I am so starving!", she found leftover meatloaf of all things and ate it cold. Needy saw a note stuck to the fridge by her mom, 'Tell Jennifer to stop eating our food!', underlined in bold black sharpie. Easier said than done, Mom. Jennifer sucked on her fingers and proceeded to drink milk straight from the carton.

"Jennifer, come on, I don't want to be late for last period!"

"You only say my name when you're mad at me", she had a huge milk mustache when she put the carton back; Needy just stared in disbelief, "What?", she burped and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She was a beautiful, popular girl but still acted as ridiculous as she did before her blossoming.

* * *

They still had some time before their next class, Jennifer saw the drama teacher, Mr. Brooks and a few of the actors from his class. Needy was surprised at how quick she was to go over to them. They were in mid conversation about something; Needy rushed to her side. Jennifer cleared her throat to get the attention of the group.

"Are we talking about the play?"

"Uh...yes", the drama teacher was skeptical, he knew of Jennifer but wasn't sure why she would be asking.

"I'm trying out for Celine."

He was stunned, "I see..."

"She can't be serious ", one girl whispered to the others.

"Needy, will you be trying out?"

"Yes", she said nervously, "Cleo...", she didn't want this to be too audible for everyone to hear but they did and they just glared at her; of course the two close friends would tryout to play young lovers.

"Well, I look forward to seeing both of you tomorrow after school for the auditions."

"Tomorrow? ", they both asked nearly at the same time.

"Yes, some schedules had to be moved around. Don't worry, I'm sure you girls will do fine", he was about to leave them but Jennifer jumped in front of him.

"Will what's her face be there?"

"Who?"

Needy spoke up, "Joan Tremblay. "

"Oh. It is possible."

That's all Jennifer needed to hear, the theater kids couldn't believe Jennifer was serious, she wasn't serious about anything. They went to their lockers, Jennifer still beaming, so full of confidence that this would all work out for her.

"Hello, Jennifer", foreign exchange student, Chachi greeted he, stepping in front of Needy rudely, "I hear you are auditioning tomorrow. "

"Yes. That's right", she wasn't saying this as callous or bitchy, she smiled and played with her hair nervously.

"Perhaps we be scene partners."

"Yes. That would be great."

"I see you later. Oh, Needy, did not see you there", she looked down at Needy like some supermodel giantess, she bumped into her shoulder causing her books to hit the floor.

"Wow, if everything works out, I could be in the movie version."

"They already filmed one. It's coming out in August."

"What? Who's playing Celine?"

"Megan Fox."

"Megan Fox? Fuck that bitch, she can't act!"

"We'll have to practise all night."

"Don't worry, babe, I've got this", she held onto both of her hands for assurance. Jennifer felt her stomach gurgle, "Damn, something's catching up to me", she ran to the washroom.

Needy closed her locker door only to come face to face with theater geek, Mia, "Jennifer 's going to ruin this play!"

"What? Look, don't worry she won't. There's no way she'll get cast. She's awful."

"You better pray she doesn't. ..wait, are you really trying out for Cleo?"

"Yes, why? Are you? "

"No! Why would I? I like the play and all but I'm not a huge lesbian like you and Jennifer! "

"We're not...", Needy began.

"Save it, Lesnicky, everyone knows you two are eating each other out every night."

"That's not true", Needy protested, getting angrier.

"Oh, yeah? You mean she doesn't climb in through your bedroom window every night?" Needy felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her, "Yeah, that's what I thought. You better keep that slut in check", this theater dork had claws.

The bell rang but Jennifer was nowhere in sight, she would never go to class without her. She checked the nearest washroom. The door creaked open when she moved it. It was quiet all except for the buzzing florecent lights. It was like a horror movie, Jennifer was nowhere to be seen. She called her name but no answer. Only one stall door was closed, she knocked on it, "Jen?"

"Needy...I'm freaking out", she said softly.

"Open the door, whatever it is we'll figure it out", she did so very slowly and instantly amazed her, "Whoa..."

"Is it bad?", Needy saw the sly innocent smile but was so drawn to the new additions she had on her chest, the shirt she had borrowed was stretched, her nipples looked like they could cut circles through the fabric. Easily bigger than Needy's, they had to be Ds.

Needy was speechless, it actually worked, "Jen...this is amazing!"

Jennifer looked into the mirror and jumped with joy, breasts bouncing, "What I tell you?"

"Ok you were right", she folded her arms and frowned.

"Come on, Need's, you'll feel better if you cop a feel."

She just looked at her with those big blue expressfull eyes, she tried to look serious and though this was childish and they should be doing the responsible thing and get to class. Needy caved, "Ok but we need to get to class in five minutes!" She laughed as she put both new melons in her hands, "This is crazy!" Jennifer gave Needy's a squeeze too, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You never let me do this you're always such a little tease."

After some more fondling, Jennifer bent over the bathroom sink, presentING her ass to a curious Needy, "Anything? Is it bigger?"

Needy put a finger to het chin, looking it over, "Hmmm", she gave her a quick slap and bolted for the door. Jennifer couldn't believe her, she laughed while running after her.

* * *

She didn't mind the stares she got in class, Jennifer was proud sitting there next to Needy in chemistry class. Everyone would have thought she simply stuffed her bra if it wasn't for the fact she wasn't wearing one and her nipples were poking through, almost transparent in that white top. Needy was still amazed this worked but didn't understand why that woman who lived out in that shack wasn't rich, people would kill if they could look that good without going under a knife.

Of course some people confronted her about it after class and was asked out by almost every guy she passed but declined because she needed to focus on her acting career. End of the day, Needy was at her locker while Jennifer flirted with some guys.

"Needy, how's it going?", it was Chip, he was in some of her classes, she always suspected he wanted to ask her out, he was probably the only guy in school that would want to but he was always nervous.

"Hi, Chip", she said taking an ear phone bud out of her ear.

"You're trying out for Cleo Starlight? "

"Yes...I'm a little nervous."

"Yeah...I was going to try out for a part but I don't think I'd be any good."

"You should."

"Nah. You'll be good though."

"I don't know. But I guess everyone thinks Jennifer and I are a couple anyway. "

"Jennifer's trying out too?", he found this baffling.

Needy sighed, "She has this idea in her head that it's her ticket to Hollywood."

"Can I ask you why you two are still friends?"

"I could spend an entire day trying to come up with an answer but I'm sure I'd come up with nothing."

"She just seems kind of..."

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say bossy but sure."

"She's egotistical, mean, self centered...but...I don't know maybe I never will."

For whatever reason, Chip thought this was the perfect time to ask her, "Hey, if you're not too busy tomorrow..."

Jennifer waked up to them with arms crossed, she was happy before she saw him talking to her best friend. "Chip."

"Jennifer."

"What were you talking about?"

"Um, you playing a part in the play?"

"That's right. I'm going to be Celine and Needy will be my Cleo."

"Cool. You know, a play is a lot of commitment. "

"Good, I know all about commitment. "

"Are you even a flag girl still?"

Jennifer couldn't remember the last time she went to practice, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to crush it", she heaved her chest in front if him but he only stared, "It'd called second puberty! Maybe you'll get it to, your balls might finally drop!"

Needy felt the need to hold her back, uncertain what she might do, "Nice talking to you, Chip but we really need to go over our lines", Needy tried speaking calmly. Chip tried acting tough as he walked away but was shaking, knowing Jennifer could easily take him.

* * *

Once they were back in Needy's bedroom things settled, Jennifer really didn't like Chip but Needy had no clue why. Jennifer seemed to improve that night, she didn't ham it up like before. When it was getting late she packed up her things. Before she climbed down the ladder she kissed Needy on the cheek, "Ha, I'm like Romeo", she said before sliding down the ladder. Needy wondered if this was method acting.

* * *

The next day things went smoothly before auditions. Not many kids were expected due to the content and the need for a parent's signature. Jennifer's mother was about as uncaring as Jennifer was and didn't completely read what was given to her to sign, she thought she got detention or something.

Both Needy and Jennifer sat in the hall waiting in silence for their turn. Jennifer was nervous but she thought she'd be fine. Needy grew worried when she saw her holding her sides, leaning over in the chair. "Cramps?"

Jennifer ran for the nearest washroom. Needy wanted to run after her but decided to wait, maybe Jennifer was about to get double D or E breasts. Five minutes later, Jennifer popped her head popped into view from around the corner "I have a huge problem. "

Needy rushed over and saw what huge problem it was, Jennifer's ass had finally grew but it was much larger than expected, "Maybe they won't notice", Needy suggested.

"Won't notice? Needy I have a Kardashian's ass!"

"Well, yeah once you put it that way."

"What am I going to do?"

"If you fell backwards I wonder if you'd bounce on it", Needy snickered.

"This isn't funny!"

"Ok, calm down maybe we can stall them."

One of the theater kids came out into the hall, Jennifer ran in hid around the corner, "Have you seen Jennifer? She's next."

"She just went to the washroom."

"She has two minutes", he disappeared back into the theater.

"Jen, you're just going to have to do it. It's now or never."

Jennifer felt defeated, she got too cocky, drank that weird shit and paid the price. Her jeans were tearing at the seams. Needy watched her hunched over walking as if she was about to be executed. She stepped out on stage, but she stood close to the black curtain so her ass wasn't too noticeable. Two people were the judges, and a woman Jennifer hadn't seen before. Some students watched Jennifer closely, already judging her.

She could feel the stage lights heating her face, her heart was racing as she began her monolouge from the play. It was deep, not nearly as amateur as it could have been. Jennifer didn't realize she had stepped further to the center of the stage. Everyone applauded, giving her a standing ovation even, Jennifer bowed, she was so caught up that she forgot her ass situation. She felt it with one hand and realized it must have deflated.

Needy waited for her, not expecting Jennifer to jump into her arms, "I nailed it! You're up next!"

"I am?"

"You'll do...ok!", she gave her a pat on the ass as she ran inside.

Mia walked up to Jennifer, actually moved by her performance felt the need to congratulate her, "Ok, you weren't awful."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "What do you know?"

"I guess Needy was wrong about you. "

"Huh?"

"She didn't think you stood a chance. She thinks you're a joke and you'll ruin this play!"

Jennifer knew she had her doubts but Needy really seemed to like her acting last night, "Well, I'll show her and everybody I'm no joke!"

Needy walked out of the theater having a good feeling that she got the part, "I think I nailed it." Jennifer stormed off, "Jen?", she saw the evil smirk on Mia's face. She ran after her into the parking lot. "Jennifer?"

Jennifer spun around, "WHAT?", Needy stopped dead in her tracks, she'd never seen her so angry, "You think I'm a joke?"

"What? I never..."

"You thought I had a chance and you made fun of me behind my back! Well some friend you are!"

Needy knew it, this was the moment she needed to just walk away, "That's it, I'm done! I'be always been there for you Jen. You've always taken advantage of me but no more!"

"Wow, finally standing up for yourself...good for you, Needy! I don't need you either! I've always been better off!"

This hurt, Needy couldn't think of anything else to say, "Bitch!", she took a step closer to her.

Jennifer never thought she'd say this without joking, "You ugly ho! ", when she took a step closer something in her snapped. Her bra strap snapped to be exact. Needy got her face punched by Jennifer's boobs, growing even larger. Her glasses broke and she hit the pavement hard.

Jennifer was in shock. Needy was on the hard pavement unconscious, she kneeled down and shook her? "Come on, Needy, wake up!", she pressed against her chest, trying to remember that one first aid course she took, "Come on, mono Stat! "

She was breathing, but she was unresponsive and she had a little bit of blood in her golden locks, "No what have I done?" Jennifer panicked, whispering into her ear, saying she was sorry over and over again.

 **Don't worry this isn't the end. Jennifer has some explaining to do. Will Needy wake up? What will become of Jennifer's acting career and her ever changing body size? A new chapter will be up sooner than you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer tries to explain herself and most importantly tries to help Needy. Will she be well in time for the play? Thank you for reading this far. Hope you like it!**

Jennifer stood over Needy's hospital bed, she was still in shock. When she called 911 on her cell she wasn't sure what to say besides her friend was involved in an accident. It was all her fault, she wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her. Tears streamed down her face as she saw how lifeless her face looked, her head bandaged from the fall. Jennifer still had her broken glasses in her pocket even though she had no use for them now. She kneeled down on the floor and held onto one of her hands as if to pray. She spoke softly.

"Needy...Needy...I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen. I have no control over this! You were right about this! I'm such an idiot! I'm so scared!", she looked down at her chest, her breasts were back down to a C, not the Js they turned into at the parking lot. Paramedics had questions about why her shirt was ripped open and her friend was on the pavement.

"What hit her?", the young male EMT asked.

Normally this was the type of guy she would hit on but she was so nervous and scares for Needy. She thought of the first thing that popped into her mind, "It was an airbag", she bit her bottom lip nervously. The guy believed her.

She rode in the ambulance with her, speaking to her but wasn't getting a response. She met Needy's mother at the hospital and tried to explain to her what had happened but was such a blubbering mess that Mis Lesniki just hugged her and took her over to the waiting room. Jennifer was more frantic than Miss Lesniki, she had to know she was going to wakeup but most importantly Jennifer needed to know that she was still going to be her friend. She fell asleep, resting on the shoulder of a still much awake Miss Lesniki; she had a weird dream about Needy and just when it was getting really weird she woke up. A doctor was there telling them Needy was in a coma, her vitals were stable and a bunch of other doctors jargon Jennifer didn't really understand.

"She's not a vegetable is she?"

Miss Lesniki gave her a look like: I can't believe you would even ask something so awful.

"No brain damage we can see right now", he looked to Needy's mother, giving her a hesitant smile, "You can go in to see her now."

Once Jennifer was left alone with the doctor she wouldn't stop badgering him with questions, "She'll wake up though, right?"

"I'm sure she will...but we have to give it time."

"We're supposed to be in a play together, she has to wake up!"

"Miss Check, I know you're concerned but we're doing everything we can..."

"No you're not! My best friend is being neglected in there right now!"

"Miss Check, please!"

"Is it because she's poor?"

"Look, I know this is a stressful time. I suggest you go home and get some rest", he started to walk away but Jennifer held onto his arm.

"I can't leave, my best friend needs me!"

"I have other patients I need to see!", he struggled to walk away, dragging a hostile Jennifer across the floor on her knees. He finally broke free and headed down a corridor.

"Asshole!", Jennifer saw everyone looking at her; she stuck her nose up as she stood up and went to find Needy's room. She saw Miss Lesniki standing in the hall, her back up against the wall, she rushed over, "Did she?...", she was optimistic about Needy's recovery but too much in the way a 5 year old. Miss Lesniki shook her head, she wasn't sobbing but was clearly upset. "This is all my fault!..I mean up to a point."

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt, Needy, Jennifer. You should get home, your mother will be wondering where you are."

Jennifer had no intention to, after Miss Lesniki walked back to speak with the doctor, Jennifer made sure she was alone with Needy. She did the whOle sobbing bit.

Needy of course wasn't waking up, it wasn't how it was in the movies. "You want to know something funny? I had a dream about you in the waiting room. I mean it was weird, we were practicing our lines and then somehow I end up naked and I'm sitting on your face", she couldn't help but laugh at the image, "I don't know if I did it as a joke or whatever...but I have thought about doing something like that...with you. But I won't get to do it if you don't wake up or else your mom will file assault charges against me", Jennifer was hoping to hear Needy laugh but of course no luck. "Maybe I'll do it with Chachi, she'll probably be my Cleo now since you won't wake up...but I can't do the play without you or any of the dirty games in my head. It wouldn't be the same, it'd be pointless."

Jennifer had an idea but wasn't sure Needy would like it so didn't say it out loud. She simply told her, "I'll get you better!", she kissed her on the forehead and rainbows out of the room and out of the hospital, not caring about how many people she pushed out of her way.

* * *

Jennifer in her own words was going to give that old hag a piece of her mind and get something she had to help Needy. She banged on the door and waited impatiently for her to appear, "Yes?", she asked opening the door only a crack. Jennifer barged in much to the woman's shock, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jennifer threw a bunch of her things around, not really sure what she was looking for, the place was a mess with a cot and old wood stove and a table full of potions and strange smelling remidies, "How do you live like this?"

"What may I ask do you think you are doing?"

"You fucked up, lady! Now my friend is in the hospital!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My tits and ass are growing and shrinking like crazy and just this afternoon put my BFF in a coma!"

She was skeptical of this claim, "How much of that potion did you take? I only said a teaspoon."

Jennifer showed her the bottle which was now almost empty, "Foolish girl!"

"It would be awesome if I could control it but I don't want it anymore so if you got an antidote..."

"I have no antidote, what you see is what you get. No returns. No refunds."

"So I'm cursed with this?"

"It's what you deserve, you are a very rude and thoughtless girl."

Jennifer agreed with that, "Please, my friend need's my help, she's a huge nerd and is very poor."

"The girl that was with you before was the one who you knocked unconscious?"

"Not on purpose!"

"The only thing that can possibly wake her is true love's kiss", she stated seriously.

Jennifer got excited by this, "Really?"

"No! She's in a hospital, right? So she'll be ok."

"You're not listening to me! Did I not tell you about how poor she is? Her mom won't be able to afford the hospital bills!"

"That is none of my concern!", she opened the door, inviting her to leave.

"Fine!", Jennifer furiously stepped outside, "I don't need your help, I can do it…", the door was slammed hard, just missing breaking her nose.

* * *

Jennifer ran home, determined with only one thing on her mind. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV on her third glass of wine when she ran into the house, kicking off her shoes. "Jennifer, where have you been?", it wasn't so much she was really worried but knew it was the motherly thing to do.

"I need to think of ways to raise money for Needy."

"Why what's wrong with Needy?", again hardly any real concern, the wine was getting to her.

"Mom, try to keep up! Needy's in a coma and I need to get money to help her!", she ran upstairs and got to work thinking up every possible idea to raise money. She had never been more focused on anything in her life. Everyone at school was already talking about what happened, suspicious that Jennifer was the only one with her at the time and Mia saw them fighting. The results of the auditions for the play were overshadowed by the incident. Jennifer worked long into the night.

* * *

A middle aged woman sat in her living room in the early afternoon drinking tea. Her doorbell buzzed twice, she wasn't expecting anyone, maybe a salesman or a Jehovah's Witness. But no when she opened the door she saw what looked like a grown woman dressed as a girl scout. "Hello, Miss, I'm selling these cookies…", Jennifer began.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, I couldn't actually find a scout uniform my size so I had to improvise", the woman couldn't believe just how provocative she looked, a green uniform top tied, pushing up her breasts and revealing quite a bit of stomach and navel and had on the shortest shorts.

"Young lady, what is all this?"

"Chocolate, mints…"

"Are you a stripper? Is this a stripper gram for my husband? Some kind of joke?"

"What, no, I'm just trying to raise money!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

She slammed the door on her which was now becoming too common. She felt like such a failure, she knew she wasn't very good at this sort of thing. Her plan B was to find a job but she really dreaded the idea. She walked to as many houses in the neighbourhood as she could but didn't come up with much money, not good for a first day. She was ready to call it quits and head home, that was when she saw a perfect opportunity. A local car wash was set up at the gas station, all of that water spraying from hoses really got her thinking. She ran the rest of the way home. She needed to get out of this ridiculous outfit and get to work!

 **Check out Jennifer's idea next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennifer continues to find ways of helping Needy. Also some shocking news about the play! Pleaee review, would love to know what you think!**

Play rehearsals were put on hold after the incident involving Needy, Mr Brooks didn't reveal if she got the part of Cleo but it seemed rather obvious to everyone that she did. Jennifer forgot about the play, she put all of her time and energy into helping Needy.

"Why are we waiting?", asked Mia as she walked down the street with her theater friends after buying slushies, "They can just recast. She wasn't that great."

"But who else could play Cleo?", the hipster Janet asked.

Mia cleared her throat, "You? But you said you would never...", Robert the tall, nerdy but athletic member began but was quickly cut off by Mia.

"That was before. It's not like this is some porno you find on Brazzers."

"What's Brazzers?", Janet asked.

"You mean you want to share the stage with Jennifer Check?"

Mia groaned, "It's for the arts. Besides, Mr Brooks never said who got the part of Celine or Cleo!"

"You don't think it'll be Jennifer?" Janet seemed shocked considering everyone thought she was actually amazing.

"Oh, please! The only reason she even wants to do the play was so she could mack on her best friend who she's had surepressed feelings for her whole life."

"I thought she just wanted to be the center of attention ", Robert remembered.

"She does but she wants to munch on Needy Lesniki 's rug more."

Everyone was curious to see a long line of vehicles, all believing there might be an accident up ahead but instead a car wash and not just any car wash. "Is that?", Janet began.

Jennifer was washing cars all by herself, she had a sign that displayed Needy's name in marker and glitter. Mia rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed entranced seeing Jennifer dance around in a red bikini while she sudded up someones blue minivan. Mia and Janet had mixed feelings on how slutty she was acting with that hose. Robert was trying to figure out if Jennifer's butt had gotten bigger in the last couple days.

Jennifer seemed happy, acting all flirty and collecting cash in her buckets. She saw the theater dorks gawking and put up an on break sign for the long line of mostly men to see. Many weren't pleased and honked for her to come back. "Hello!", she greeted them with a huge non cynical smile and covered with soapy water, "So many people want to help out, isn't it great?", she showed them a stack of bills she got.

Everyone was shocked but Mia, "They most likely think you're giving money to the needy not Needy you dimwit!"

"Oh", Jennifer took a second to think about that but her smile didn't get any smaller.

"Also what you're wearing might have something to do with it", Janet added.

"Well, supply and demand right?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "They're going to recast the play you know. They can't wait forever."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you seriously forgot about the play?"

"You mean...Needy won't be Cleo?", Jennifer couldn't stand for that.

"Jennifer, you've been missing a lot of school, don't you think you should come back?", Janet said worried, "If you don't then they'll recast you too"

"If you were even cast" said Mia with an evil smirk. She found the stressed look on Jennifer's face hilarious, "Oh what? Are you upset?", she mocked. She walked away with Janet and Robert following her reluctantly. "Nice ass!"

* * *

Jennifer had to see Mr Brooks and convince him to wait for Needy to wake up. School was already out but she couldn't wait until the next day she needed to see him right away. She ran all the way to his house with only a jacket covering her bikini, her ass sticking out awkwardly. She rang on his doorbell but was just too impatient and banged hard on his door.

A young girl about 6 opened the door, Jennifer kneeled down to talk to her, "Hello, is your daddy home?"

The girl didn't know what to make of this woman dripping wet on her porch she looked like some crazy person. She disappeared inside and Mr Brooks was there in seconds, "Jennifer?"

They sat down in his office, "So you came here scaring my daughter just to find out about the play?"

"You need to wait longer, Needy hasn't woken up yet!"

He massaged his forehead with a hand and played with his glasses, "Needy didn't get the part of Cleo."

Jennifer was dumbfounded, "What the shit? Then who the fuck did?"

Mr Brooks wanted nothing more than to get rid of Jennifer quickly but wanted to keep her calm, "I'll be posting if tomorrow on the board outside the auditorium...she did a good job but..." Jennifer didn't want to hear anymore, she didn't even want to look at him. "Joan Tremblay really liked your performance. "

She gave him a dirty look, why should she know that name? "Who?"

"The creator of the play."

"Oh...Right. "

Mr Brooks decided to walk over to her and help her to the door, hopefully ready to go home. She felt weird when he touched her naked shoulder. She stood up and walked out the door on her own feeling like she let her best friend down.

* * *

She went to the hospital before going home, still wearing her bikini and carrying buckets of cold hard cash. She sat on the bed staring down at Needy's pale face, she stroked her hair, "He's an idiot! You were born to play that role! Now it's just gonna go to some other theater loser. But I don't want to suck on anyone's face onstage...I wanna suck yours...why does everything have to be so hard?" In a very thespian move, she got down on her knees and lied her face down on Needy's stomach. She punched the bed as she cursed. In one last desperate plea she planted a kiss onto Needy's lips. She waited a few seconds. "I guess I didn't know what that would do..."

But before she was ready to call it quits she swore she saw Needy's eyelids move like they were trying to force open. Jennifer called Needy's name over and over until she saw her mouth open as if she was trying to respond. Jennifer was so excited that she tripped and fell twice running out of the room to fetch a nurse. Jennifer couldn't believe it, it was like a fairy tale only she was the prince who woke up Sleeping Beauty. She was ecstatic to be the one to call up Needy's mom first and take credit for waking up her daughter. Needy was showing a lot of improvement but she still wasn't fully concious making Jennifer regret getting her hopes up. She wanted to stay the night at the hospital in case she missed seeing her wake up but it was out of the question.

* * *

It was the very next day at school and sure enough the names of everyone who made the cast was posted on the bulletin board. Jennifer found her name of course but no Needy instead it was Chachni; as hot as Jennifer thought that was in her heart she knew it was a mistake. Mia was there checking for her name, she had a supporting role but took pride in getting it.

"Looks like you'll be with Chachni. If Needy were awake she would be so jealous", she mocked.

Jennifer felt like slapping her but instead pushed and held her up against the wall, "Fuck off, Miley Cyrus!"

She let her go and stormed off, Mia pretended not to be phased by it but was surprised by just how strong she was.

Jennifer was too angry to sit through a class that morning, instead she sat outside in the courtyard sulking before lunch. Chip was in biology class sitting next to the window when he noticed Jennifer sitting on a bench outside by herself. He felt a little bad for her so he decided to slip out for a couple minutes.

"Hey", he said taking a seat next to her.

She was looking down at her shoes, not wanting to look up, "Hey..."

"So, Needy didn't make the cut...but she's getting better so that's good."

"She'll probably miss the whole play...and it's all my fault ", she said the last part quiet so only she could hear.

"Huh?""

"Nothing..."

"I was going to visit her after school."

"Yeah...me too."

"I think you'll do really well in the play..."

"I'm sure you do."

He got up to leave, "I'm gonna head back in."

"Ok..really appreciate you coming", she didn't smile but she did mean it.

* * *

JJennifer stayed for one class and then went straight to the hospital, she even brought flowers that she paid for with her own money. She tried hard to be optmistic. But as soon as she entered Needy's room, her stomach churned. The bed was empty. She had this other weird feeling like someone was standing behind her just staring. She turned around and sure enough...

Needy stood there leaning on her IV like a crutch; both girls didn't know what to do next, they just stood there like morons staring at each other blankly. Jennifer was the first to make a move, she ran up to her and hugged her body tightly, forgetting about how weak she must feel. "Oh, you're wake! I missed you, you have no idea!" When Needy wasn't saying anything she started getting worried, "Oh no, can you remember who I am? It's Jennifer...Jen...niiifffeeerrr."

"Yes I know", she laughed.

"Wait, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Jen, I'm fine..just tired and having trouble standing up but I'm ok.."

"Do you remember..what happened?", she grimaced.

"I...it's fuzzy but they tell me I was hit with an airbag but I don't remember being in a car."

Jennifer smiled, "Yeah...I stretched the truth a little. My girls got out of control", she said heaving her chest forward; still nice c cups.

Needy adjusted her glasses, "You mean your breasts and ass blowing up wasn't just a dream?"

"Yeah, Mono Stat, you seriously blanked that one out?"

"Well it seemed highly unlikely. "

"I'll never be able to reverse the spell but check it out, I can control their size...", she closes her eyes and demonstrated, her boobs expanded in her shirt to a D. Needy was impressed, she couldn't get over it. Jennifer took both her hands and placed them on her ass to show her that she could make it as big as she wanted too. Needy found it weird but awesome feeling her ass expand. "Did you tell me you wanted to sit on my face?"

Jennifer looked away feeling a bit embarrassed, "Well, you know how I love to tease.."

Needy's mouth was wide open, she slapped Jennifer's ass gently, "Jennifer!", she laughed.

Jennifer smiled, "It's so great having you back", she showed Needy's phone that she was holding onto since the accident, she had pictures taken at the car wash, "I thought I'd give you a little something for when you woke up. The last three aren't exactly SFW. Funny right?" The pictures were highly sexual in nature, Jennifer of course said it was as a joke but Needy was beginning to suspect something else. When she asked why she was doing a car wash Jennifer confessed everything to her, the fight and knocking her out.

"Jen, I don't even remember."

"I'm sorry for all the mean stuff I ever said to you. I'm a shitty friend...you're right, I am selfish. You can hit me if you want to."

Needy did think about it for a split second, "No, I could never do that...as much as I'd love to. You're a little crazy and you scare me sometimes but I still love you."

"Wow, that play must be rubbing off on you."

"The play? Is it cast?"

Jennifer was hesitant, she didn't want to upset her especially now when she was actually in a good mood, "Um...yeah."

"So? How'd we do?"

"Great...we both got in", she said lying through her teeth.

Needy was ecstatic but now Jennifer just made things worse, she forced a smile as Needy this time hugged her and squealed. There was no going back now, Needy wanted to get home and practice. It was at that moment Chip came in with white roses on hand, the little bastard. Jennifer had to be careful of grinding her teeth and giving him death eyes. Needy was excited to see him too and was so thankful to see he brought her flowers; Jennifer's flowers, red roses were scattered on the floor after Needy pounced her.

Jennifer grabbed a hold of Needy's arm, stopping Chip from promising to take her to some lame movie or dinner. She reminded her she needed to get rest. She promised her they would go over lines the next day.

* * *

"I can't believe they let you out so soon", said Jennifer sitting, facing Needy on her bed.

"I should be ok, I just need to take it easy."

Jennifer rubbed her shoulders, "And that's all you should do. I bought you a helmet for whenever you want to go outside."

Needy still couldn't believe she raised money for her while she was in the hospital, "You know we're covered, right? My mom has money set aside for stuff like this thanks to my uncle." Jennifer admitted that she probably should have asked first, whenever she thought of the Lesnikis she thought 'Poor' and 'Sad'.

"Jen, can I ask you something and it might sound weird..."

"What is it, Needs?"

"Did you..kiss me when I was asleep?"

Jennifer instantly felt her cheeks getting hot, "Um, what?", she laughed off.

"It's ok if you did...better than some stranger..."

"Well I didn't! ", she snapped, startling Needy.

"OK...", after a couple awkward minutes she thought it was best to bring up the kiss, "I mean, do they still want to do it?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you met with the cast and everyone didn't you?"

"It's on my list."

"Jen, this is what I was talking about before, you need to take this seriously. I'll have to talk to Mr Brooks tomorrow. "

"Uh, no you don't. "

"What do you mean?"

"You really want to go back so soon?"

"Jen is something wrong?"

"No. You know what, let's practice the kiss", she said confidently.

"Really?"

Jennifer shrugged nervously, "Why not?"

This was the scariest thing they ever had to do and neither of them could figure out why. Jennifer would joke about having sex with women and even fingering Needy but it was so much different when it was real and it was the friend you knew your whole life. Needy was especially nervous considering she had never kissed anyone in her life and she knew at least 2 boys Jennifer must have kisses. Neither of them had a boyfriend or had even dated anyone during their entire high school existence.

Jennifer wanted to make the first move but for whatever reason she was feeling a cold sweat and had trouble looking at her best friend's face, mainly because she could see her own scared expression in those thick glasses. Needy started closing in, shutting her eyes and puckering her lips; Jennifer thought it would be funny to play some kind of joke on her like getting off the bed letting Needy fall on her face but before she knew it she too was leaning in and closing her eyes. Both of their heart were pounding as they made contact. Both let themselves go, naive but let theit instincts take over. Needy felt trapped in Jennifer's embrace, the kiss was wet and tender, not what she was expecting from such a promiscuous looking girl. Jennifer didn't know what she was doing, it was like she was having an out of body experience, surely this shouldn't feel as good as it did.

Jennifer laughed once theit lips parted and she saw Needy fogged up glasses but then became shocked when she went to kiss her again. "Was I ok?"

Jennifer looked at her stupidly, as if she had forgotten how to deal, "That was...that was good."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...", it was as if an anvil hit her, her emotions felt heightened, for some reason kissing Needy made perfect sense and she wanted to do a lot more of it. Her biggest obstacle right now was trying to convince everyone that she deserved to be Cleo Starlight.

 **Will Jennifer get Needy into the play and will there be some sexy times ahead of them? More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What kind of trouble has Jennifer gotten herself into? Has she royally screwed over Needy? Can she still get her into the play? Some sexual content in this chapter. Please review!**

Jennifer insisted Needy stay home, telling her that she didn't want her wearing herself out. She was determined to get Needy in the play, but she knew she had to act professinally about this and control her temper.

"Jennifer, the decision has been made" Mr Brooks was helping the group of theater dorks decorate sets onstage.

"It isn't fair!", she carelessly stepped through paint and decorations, "She's awake now and it would break her heart!"

"What do you care?", asked Mia.

"Because she's my... best friend and this play means so much to her. Even more than me."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. Maybe Needy could play a maid or an extra", Mr Brooks offered.

Jennifer was positively fuming "A maid? Are you fucking kidding me? Sure she might be poor but Cleo Starlight is no maid!"

"Jennifer, Cleo Starlight is a servant girl so technically...", Janet corrected as Jennifer was ready to pull her hair out; gritting her teeth and groaning in frustration. Everyone took a step back as it looked like she was hulking out. Everyone 's jaws dropped when her shirt stretched out, her breasts swelling up like balloons. It wasn't until her breasts were a size E that she noticed a change; she had almost given up on buying new bras entirely.

She ran out into the hallway almost knocking herself out with every step in the process as the damn things bounced and slapped at her face. She stood over a water fountain, splashing water on herself and drinking for almost a full minute. She managed to cool down and return to her original size.

"Is that our Celine Fairchild?", Jennifer didn't recognize this adult's voice, a bit of an accent. She turned away from the fountain, a little weirded out by someone spying on her. She didn't know this woman, curly light brown hair, tall and super thin, maybe close to 50, looked like she should be important.

"Who are you?", Jennifer asked.

The woman seemed to find this funny, "Hello, you must be Jennifer. I am Joan Tremblay. "

She stuck out her hand for her to shake, Jennifer only looked at her still puzzled but also a little irritated, "Who?"

She didn't look nearly as amused the first time, "The writer of Cleo Starlight."

It took Jennifer a second to realize how important this was and how embarrassed she should feel. "Oh, that Joan Tremblay! Of course, it's an honour!" She shook the older woman's hand anxiously.

"You must be very excited for the play."

"Yes, very much."

"I must say, I am happy to see a girl such as yourself show interest in this kind of production."

"Thank you, but I must ask something of you that's super urgent", Jennifer knew she was likely sounding like a crazy person right now, "My friend, Needy Lesniki, she should be Cleo. She was in a coma but she woke up and I really think you should reconsider."

"Miss Lesniki? Yes, I did like her but in the end the decision wasn't mine."

"B..but you wrote the play..."

"Yes but Mr. Brooks and his colleagues make the final call." She watched Jennifer 's face sink, it was sad seeing her heart ripped out like that, "Maybe you could talk to this Chachi girl. But taking her out of the play wouldn't be right either."

"No...", Jennifer admitted, but she knew in her heart that Needy deserved it.

"I look forward to seeing how well you do opening night. I am sure you will be wonderful. " She patted her on the shoulder and left Jennifer to think. Jennifer did think about how she could convince Chachi to dropout, maybe even deport her back to whatever country she hailed from.

* * *

Needy still wanted to see Mr Brooks and discuss the play, still non the wiser to her best friend 's scheme. She needed at least two days to think of a way to get Needy back in her rightful place, Mr Brooks thought he would give her some optimism by telling her that Needy could be an understudy so if anything happened to Chachi she could perform. Jennifer did have some evil ideas like perhaps hiring someone to break the girls legs like that figure skater; she formed many half baked ideas, none of which involved talking to Chachi but finally she caved.

She took Chachni aside to talk where no one would find them, in the AV club room. "Chachi, I have a proposal, let Needy take your place and I will give you $300." She presented her with a stack of bills spread out in her hand like a fan. It was some of the money she raised at the car wash, not all of it, not even close because that would be insane. Chachi just laughed feeding Jennifer's rage monster, "What the fuck is so funny?"

She thought Chachi had to be an idiot to pass on this so she doubled it but she still laughed. Was this girl pure evil? "Jennifer, I cannot accept this."

"Why? Is my American money not as good as your Pesos or Canadian Monopoly money or whatever?"

"No. I know Needy should get the part."

"Huh?"

"But I do need you to do something for me." Jennifer knew this had to be good, she had no clue what kind of sick thing she would want to blackmail her with, "You have to admit the reason you are doing this."

"Because Needy's my best friend, duh!"

"No...there is something more and you need to admit to yourself."

"That it's all my fault she was in a coma?"

"What? No. You know..."

Jennifer knew what she was trying to force her to say and she wasn't looking away, she just stood there waiting for an answer. Jennifer sighed, "Fine...I love her. OK IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

Chachi smiled, "See that wasn't so hard."

Jennifer held herself as she felt chills, "I feel kind of dirty."

"You're in love, you should not feel bad about that. "

"I don't get it, why do you care so much about this?"

"I too have been in love with another but never told him how I felt before my parents moved me here. Now that you know how you feel, what matters is what you're going to do about it."

"That sounds super corny...but I see your point."

"Now you go to her and tell her the good news."

"You mean you will step down as Cleo Starlight?", Jennifer lit up.

"Yes but more importantly...", she didn't have time to finish, Jennifer was out the door. She ran all the way to Needy's house to bring her to school for rehearsals. It was exhilarating to climb up that ladder once more.

"Cleo, your chariot awaits!"

"Jennifer, what the H?" Needy was standing there in her underwear.

"Rehersals, Mertle Eartle!"

Jennifer insisted on using Needy's nerd bike to get back to school, Needy didn't understand why Jennifer thought she would be ok to go back to school in the middle of the day. Rehersals did go swimmingly, Needy had no idea Chachi was intended to be Cleo. Everyone watched the two friends rehearse lines back and forth which seemed very natural in spite of the old English used. The kiss was brought up once which Mr Brooks decided to get rid of.

Jennifer and Needy didn't like that because it felt wrong to just toss something like that out of the play but he told them it was controversial enough and they didn't need the publicity.

* * *

2 weeks of rehearsals in and Jennifer was still pissed about the kiss, she threw a bit of a temper tantrum in Needy's room one night, throwing pillows off her bed. "Whoa, Jen, believe me I'm upset too!"

"It's not right, Cleo and Celine are supposed to live happily ever after!" As Jennifer sat at the end of the bed Needy had this weird look on her face like Jennifer had grew boobs on her forehead, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Needy sat down next to her troubled friend, "Jen, you do know how the play ends right? "

Jennifer laughed, "Yeah...", she was very unconvincing.

"You seriously don't do you?"

"Well they have to move in together like they said."

Needy shook her head, "Jen, remember how I said Cleo Starlight is like the lesbian version of Romeo and Juliet? "

"Yeah. "

"You know how Romeo and Julie ends, right?"

Jennifer clued in immediately, "No way!"

"They get caught in bed together by the head servant. Cleo is declared insane and kills herself in prison. Celine runs away and changes her name and works as a servant."

Jennifer felt awful even though she had to remind herself these weren't real people, "They can't do that to Cleo and Celine!"

"How did you not read the last 10 pages?"

"I thought Celine had power, why couldn't she just bribe the bitch not to talk?"

Needy placed a hand on Jennifer's, "There was nothing she could do...but we can do our best to make people really believe their love."

Jennifer looked into her eyes and realized she was right, "Yes, Needs, we can...", she locked lips but was quickly pushed away.

"Whoa, what?"

"We need to be convincing."

"But we're not allowed."

"Since when has that stopped me before?"

The smile on Needy's face was enough reason for Jennifer to continue, sucking on her bottom lip and feeling a tingle in her loins. Needy stopped her once more, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Why?"

"What if we enjoy it too much?"

Jennifer thought it was cute seeing how shocked and uncertain she was, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Just don't think too much about it."

Jennifer convinced Needy to continue for a long time, she removed her glasses so they wouldn't get in her way. Needy hated how much she loved the feeling of Jennifer's tongue in her mouth; Jennifer even sucked on Needy's tongue, the strangest feeling ever but still nice. When it was proposed they should take off their clothes, Needy thought it was going way too far. Jennifer decided she didn't want to be that girl and instead gave the poor girl a hickey on her neck for everyone to see the next day at school.

Needy did admit even though it was humiliating walking around with a bruise on her neck that it was fun to kiss a girl. She told Jennifer that the only way she'd get her out of her clothes though was if she got her very drunk like she did that night at the tavern. Jennifer agreed.

The next night. Climbing up to her window carrying a case of wine coolers she declared, "Ask and I will provide!"

Jennifer was already quite smashed before arriving and pressuring Needy to chug. Needy stripped her top followed by Jennifer. It was interesting to see Needy's young tits, "It'll be like playing doctor."

Needy was ecstatic to see Jennifer nude, her eyes some how grew even bigger. She was glued to her tits, Jennifer knew and loved this. Needy placed her hands on Jennifer's firm breasts and waited as they grew to a D, letting them fill her hands was amazing and erotic. They laughed out loud, hardly believing this was all really happening. They made out and drank. They joked about actually having sex but it seemed unlikely they would go that far..but then...

"Come on, baby nothing serious ", Jennifer spoke drunkenly.

"Sex is very serious, Jennifer. "

Jennifer was quiet for a second. Needy was curious about what else she wanted to try, "What do you want to do to me?"

Jennifer smirked, the next thing Needy knew she was on her back and Jennifer was looking down at her. Needy smiled, this was all so crazy. Her smile disappeared instantly the second Jennifer spit in her face, "What the flipping fuck?"

"Sorry? Is that not working for you?"

"No!"

"Sorry, I heard some people like being spit on. I'm new to all of this.." She spit in her face again but it was still doing nothing. Needy retaliated by demanding Jennifer lie across her lap so she could spank her. Needy loved slapping that ass, even though it was currently it's original size.

"You do have a nice butt", Needy laughed.

"Imagine it sitting on you..."

Both had the naughty idea. Needy again on her back and Jennifer lowering her ass on her face. Needy did think she had a pretty pink slit, she slapped that tight ass again, laughing. Jennifer laughed as she had nothing but dirty thoughts.

"Are you ready, Needy?"

Needy had no idea what she was planning. She began counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Her ass grew to an enormous size, covering Needy's face. "Blast off!" She grinded on top of her best friend's face as Needy gasped for air. "Lick my pussy, Needs! Yeah? You got it!"

Needy did enjoy tasting her but would have preferred more air because now she was suffocating. Jennifer cried out, having a full blown orgasm. Sweat poured down her face, her hair was a mess but she didn't care, this was the best thing ever. She almost forgot to get off Needy. At first it appeared she was dead, eyes wide open not blinking and faint breathing, "That. Was. Amazing..."

Jennifer lied next to the potentially tramautized victim of her expansion and kissed her goodnight. It was hard to believe they both got down and dirty by the next morning. Without the drunkenness and lesbianism it would have been another sleepover; well maybe a little drunkeness and subtle lesbianism.

Needy stretched in bed, realizing she was wearing just a t-shirt, she expressed her concerns about her mother hearing them go at it. Jennifer didn't respond, I'm fact she wasn't even in her bedroom. But this was no one night stand, Jen infer sounded like she was crying in the bathroom. Needy went to investigate. The door was opened a crack, "Jen?"

"No, Needy! Don't come in!" She peeked inside, Jennifer's back was turned, "No! No! How did this happen?"

"Jen, seriously, what is it?"

Jennifer turned around looking normal except until Needy looked closely at the underwear she had on. There appeared to be a buldge under her panties, a new growth that must have appeared at some point after they fell asleep. Jennifer reached in her in underwear, Needy begged her not to pull it out.

Jennifer reached in and grabbed a cut banana, something she must have fetched from downstairs in the kitchen. She peeled and ate the banana with a shit eating grin. Needy couldn't believe her some times.

 **Don't worry more to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The play is underway but are Jennifer and Needy ready?**

It was hard to believe that opening night was upon them. Needy still thanked Jennifer for their little experiment even though Jennifer didn't end up going down on her which seemed to be a huge missed opportunity. Both knew they would be closer because of the encounter and their performance would seem all the more realistic. Jennifer felt bad every time she saw Needy rehearse her death scene which she thought should be changed but Needy convinced her it would ruin the ending.

Joan Tremblay was there to see the girls backstage before curtain call. Jennifer was still waiting to see what Needy looked like in her dress; she was happy to pick out her own, she was representing royalty after all.

"I am very excited for you, Jennifer " said an enthusiastic Joan.

"Thank you, Miss Tremblay."

"Please, call me Joan." It was a big deal seeing someone so well regarded acting so formal. Joan mentioned to Jennifer before that she had friends that might be interested in her but was cloudy on the details.

Needy finally appeared but no one seemed to recognize her. Her hair wasn't a mess in a ponytail, her glasses were gone and she was even wearing makeup; Jennifer couldn't believe it, even though she was wearing her costume, a servant girl's outfit from Victorian times, she looked gorgeous.

"N-Needy?" She said walking over her.

"Wow, Jen you look great!"

"I look great?" She couldn't believe how clueless Needy was of her own hotness.

"Ill leave you two alone." Joan left the stage, she found it amusing seeing Jennifer so titilated by her best friend.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to contacts." Needy blinked repeatedly, feeling like her contact lenses still weren't in right.

"You look…amazing." Needy smiled, it was still an adjustment seeing her BFF say something sweet without giving her a backhanded compliment. She ran her fingers through her golden, shiny hair. "I'm so eating you out later." Needy was so shocked by this that she had to make sure no one was around to hear. Jennifer wasn't trying to make her laugh of course, she really did want to full fill her wish. Even though their innocent sex acts seemed like a one time thing, Jennifer had to remind her that the play was going on for the next month so they couldn't risk being rusty.

Everyone was nervous,, it being opening night and all but when it came to performing in front of a couple hundred people once the curtain was raised. All of the theatre dorks were doing some almost legitimate acting in Jennifer's opinion. Everyone paid close attention during Needy and Jennifer's performance especially their parents, Jennifer's mother was at first bored and was beginning to regret coming until her daughter came on stage.

Jennifer had to play Celine, a rich, entitled, snob who cared only about herself. A stretch. Her first encounter with servant girl, Cleo Starlight is in act 1 which takes place at a ball put on at Celine's family's mansion. Mia and Janet had to play the part of jealous peers, announcing how they wish they could be as beautiful or as graceful as her; this killed Mia but she said the lines clearly and fluently like she really meant it.

Celine walks past Cleo, seeing her holding a tray. It was a love at first sight moment. "Hello, Miss" greeted Needy as Cleo.

"Hello. What is your name?" asked Jennifer as Celine.

"Cleo."

It felt strange, both girls in character did feel like they were meeting each other for the first time. So many hours spent rehearsing these lines and fooling around but now it all seemed so special and personal for both of them.

Then came the big moment. The one thing that was brought up the most. Mr Brooks didn't want to offend anyone but had to remind the students this was still a play put on by a high school. Jennifer and Needy sat in front of a backdrop representing Cleo's bedroom. The kiss was supposed to be replaced by Celine's confession of love which Jennifer did deliver but not without some improvisation on her part.

"I must say, you are quite fetching in the moonlight, Cleo Starlight. "

"Thank you, Miss but everyone knows that you are the fairest in the land."

"I mean every word I have ever uttered to you. I may appear cruel or callous to some but I feel differently when I'm around you. " Needy didn't recognize these lines at all, it was all Jennifer and she wasn't done yet, "You deserve better and that's what I intend to do.." Needy didn't think Jennifer would have the guys to do so at first but as soon as she saw her head move forward she followed her lead.

The crowd gasped, it was unexpected to everyone, especially Brooks and Tremblay but the show went on. Jennifer watched Needy's death scene off stage, it was still hard to watch. Joan Tremblay came up to her and told her how great she was and to ignore any hate from Mr Brooks who must have really been pissed. Once it was over, the curtain dropped and was raised again with the whole cast taking a bow.

Even with all the applause and people coming up to them to congratulate them, there was only one thing on Needy's mind. She tried talking to Jennifer but she was swarmed by people, she was even more popular now. Outside they were all pellted with eggs by angry protestors. Not many but they did have good aim.

Needy was about to drive back home with her mom as they made a mad dash to her car but still wanted to take the time to talk with Jennifer. "Jen!"

"Needy, I gotta go, I think they're going to key my mom's new Prius!"

Eggs and garbage was continously thrown in their direction but Needy knew she could get some answers from her later.

* * *

Needy sat in bed thinking over what Jennifer said. It already such a strange night, her mother didn't have much to say about her daughter kissing her best friend on stage other than, "Well it was about time." Needy had no idea what she meant by that.

Jennifer did make good on her promise to talk later. She scurried up her ladder and into Needy's room. She jumped on the bed. "It's so crazy out there!" She said enthusiastically. "The cops are arresting all of those bigot a-holes."

"Jen, I..."

"And that's not all, we're invited to this college party just outside of town."

"College party?"

"Yes, we're like uber popular now!"

"I don't know..."

Jennifer held onto her hands and pleaded to her, "We have to go together. Please! Pleasee! "

"Ok! Jeez!"

Jennifer hugged her tight and not without acting like a total creeper by sniffing her hair. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, nothing" Needy laughed; perhaps it wasn't the best time. Jennifer kissed Needy on the cheek and got under the covers. She was fast asleep. This girl was like a Rubio cube some times.

* * *

Jennifer did feel like a celebrity, people both loving and hating her because of the play. She pretended it was just her and Needy on that stage, no audience watching them, she just wondered if her little improv was too much. The party would help blow off steam, for her and Needy. They had more shows to rehearse for.

It was a pool party so Jennifer made sure to wear a two piece bikini while Needy wore something more modest. "You look like a completely different person" Jennifer said, commenting on her absent glasses.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah...you looked good before I mean. But now..." She made her hand look like a claw. Needy didn't come to terms with being labeled as a babe but that didn't stop her from showing as much skin as possible in her two piece bathing suit. "Loving those buns." Jennifer's continuing festishizing of her ass did make her feel more comfortable going to a college party. And she thought covering herself up with a towel for most of the night was going to be her plan.

Jennifer flirted with some boys of course, nothing new, she had to go off and act like that with new people leaving her to hang off to the side. Jennif we was a wild card when it came to any social event and this being a party intended for young adults about to get jobs and careers of course she had to do something dumb.

Needy watched her climb the shirt ladder onto the diving board. She shouted and called out like a drunken buffoon despite the fact she never touched a drop of alcohol that night. Needy was worried for her, she sensed something was wrong but couldn't figure what it could be. Jennifer jumped and bounced off of the diving board but that wasn't the only thing that bounced. Everyone was shocked to see her breasts grow as she dove into the water. She came back up, looking all wet and sexy with her hair back and completely oblivious to the fact her straps snapped her bodacious Ds were back and full on flotation devices bobbing up and down in the water as she stood up. As soon as she realizes what had happened she felt instant shame and humiliation. There were cheeres as well as a lot of laughs.

"What a freak!" One girl said.

"Yeah, baby!" The frat boys raises their plastic cups to her.

Jennifer looked around, desperate to find Needy, once she pointed her out at a table she ran out of the pool covering her boobs as best she could. She ended up lying on top of the table wit her head covered like an ostrich in the dirt. Without warning her ass expanded and her bikini bottom were gone. Needy threw a towel around her and helped get her out of there.

Walking home so early, Jennifer cold and wet with a towel wrapped around her naked mutant body. "I'll take you home and we'll forget about those losers."

Jennifer stopped to hug her, "You're such a good friend" For a moment it looked like she was about to break down.

As Needy stroked her soaking wet hair she just needed to know, "Jen, your monologue…it seemed directed at me."

"Well, yeah you're Cleo Starlight."

"No, I mean…it was personally about me and you…Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I guess there's no sense in me hiding it anymore. I did kiss you when you were in a coma…I really am stupid enough to believe in fairy tale bullshit. I felt terrible because my giant tits knocked you out. I…I…I love you and I always have. I can't deny it."

Needy didn't know how to react, it all happened so fast. Under a minute of confession. Then Needy blurted out, "I love you too!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Needy realized how dumb they both were and what they needed to do already, "I don't know!" She sprang forward and locked lips with the girl, in the process, Jennifer dropped her towel. They both couldn't keep their hands off one another as they kissed sloppily. They both were turned on by how much the other moaned. Needy grabbed onto Jennifer's Kardashian ass and gave it a nice slap.

"I think I owe you a pussy eating."

"Yeah…you do" Needy smiled, "There's something else I was meaning to share with you."

Jennifer watched in astonishment as Needy's breasts grew. When Jennifer gave Needy the hickey on her neck she unknowingly passed on the curse so now she too had the power.

Both were still in shock revealing and realizing their true feelings for one another, it was a moment they would remember for the rest of their lives. It was too bad some frat boys from the party were out on a search party for the crazy girl who grew big boobs in the pool. They sped by in a convertible hooting and hollering at the sight of Jennifer's cold naked body.

 **Stay tuned, not done yet!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now that Needy and Jennifer have declared their love, what will happen? Just about anything! Graphic language and sexual content ahead!**

The two went back to Needy's, up the ladder of course so they wouldn't disturb her mother. Needy knew how Jennifer felt now and she admitted to her and to herself how she always felt. She waited on her bed while Jennifer showered, she was horny and ready to get down, these were her exact words to her novice bifocaled friend.

Needy was feeling so many emotions at once. She was nervous, excited, happy, anxious, terrified beyond belief. This would be different from theit little fooling around. She heard the water stop, Jennifer would be to welling off now and soon she would be back in the room with her. The two of them all alone. Needy wandered if maybe they shouldn't go through with it, call it a night and maybe try again in a year or 2.

"Needy. I'm ready" said Jennifer in a husky voice.

Needy looked over to her. She had on her bathrobe left hanging in the bathroom. She was leaning on the door frame giving her these hungry eyes. Her breasts were at least a full E right now. Needy's mouth was agap, her brain had just stopped working. She dropped the robe and let Needy take it all in. Jennifer loved the look on her face, nothing but excitement and joy for her. She could also see her boobs growing, perhaps from arousal. Jennifer sat in her lap facing her. Boobs in Needy's face.

"Don't be afraid, baby, I know you like them. Give them a big kiss! "

Needy kissed her boobs, sucked on them and caressed them with her tongue. Jennifer took off her glasses and helped take her shirt off. Her bra looked hilarious since it was now more than 10 sizes too small. Jennifer couldn't resist kissing them or Needy. "Jennifer..." Needy whispered.

"Oh, Anita." Their breasts rubbed against each other as they embraced. Nipple to nipple, both groan and moan. Jennifer squeezes her breasts further into Needy's.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"Battle boobs, baby. What, don't think you can take me?"

Needy laughed, "Oh, I can take you."

Needy pressed harder into Jennifer, "I bet I can out lez you too."

"Oh, yeah? Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Needy smirked.

Jennifer knew where this was going and gently pushed her on the bed. She pulled her pants down and shoved her tongue in her already wet twat. Needy couldn't believe how good this felt, Jennifer pleasuring her was the best thing that could have possibly happened to her. Jennifer couldn't get over the sensation and taste of her friend, this was what she'd been missing out on all this time.

"That's my girl" Jennifer said as she looked up at her. She licked the taste off her lips and went about shoving two fingers into Needy.

"Ahh!"

"You're doing good!"

Jennifer thought she could get used to this and so did Needy. Jennifer had no idea she was so tight. Needy took a turn putting finger into Jennifer, it was becoming more of a competition now. She didn't take her eyes off of Jennifer, those data, sexy blue eyes, her whole naked body sweating. She looked like a porn star, not just those huge jugs but just the intensity on her face as Needy got her off.

Jennifer whispered into Needy's ear, "69."

Needy blushed and couldn't help but smile; they weren't so different after all, they did share a dirty mind. Needy lied back as Jennifer climbed on top of her, she kept exclaiming to her how good it was going to be and how she could see them doing this a lot. Needy was stI'll in shock by how good it was to give and revive oral sex. Her face in Jennifer's bush licking around, really letting herself go in this instance. Jennifer was far more perverted in how she pleasured. She stuck her tongue out as far as she could and made very loud noises, moaning and thrashing about; she had seen far too many pornos.

"Oh, Needy! Swallow my lady cum!"

Needy had trouble making her voice heard with Jennifer on top of her. She was cummings, she could feel it. "Ahh...ooohhh!"

"Ahhhh" Jennifer cried out.

"Fuuucckkkinnnggg FUCK!" Called out Needy.

Jennifer felt a hand come down roughly on her ass, she was being told to switch positions, she was impressed that Needy still had the energy to go on. Jennifer loved smacking Needy's ass as it sat on her, mainly because it grew in the same way hers did. Needy sat up, she wasn't lying down to lick Jennifer just yet. She positioned herself so that Jennifer didn't suffocate in her attempts to eat her out. But as Jennifer played with her clit, Needy lost control. She was hopping up and downholding her breasts and panting like she was on an exercise machine.

They lied next to each other, tired out, Jennifer lied behind her lover and held onto her as they slept.

* * *

"You totally out lezzed me last night" Jennifer stated as Needy opened her eyes. Jennifer was still lying next to her, greeting her with a smile. "All that panting and calling my name."

Needy just laughed, "You did too plus you were doing most of the work at the beginning."

"True...but you ate me out pretty hard. But I guess I did lick your clit so maybe we're even."

"What are we going to do, Jen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happens after?"

"We move into our New York apartment together. You focus on school while I get acting gigs."

"Not quite what I meant...wait, are you serious about that?"

"Yeah, that's always been my plan."

"Huh, seems realistic but I may look for acting jobs too. I really meant to say...do we tell people like our parents?"

"Well your mom and my mom both knew you were butch from the start. It may take some getting used to when I come out."

"Right..."

Downstairs, Needy sat down with her mother and Jennifer; Jennifer sitting down next to her. Both nervous though mother knew what was going on. Jennifer didn't buy that she knew she was a grade A rug muncher like her daughter. Her answer was everyone always knew they both loved each other more than friends, that it was too obvious.

Jennifer wouldn't take this lying down, she took Needy to see her mother. Miss Check was sitting in her recliner, texting someone when the two girls visited. They sat on the sofa holding hands. "Mother, please, can you put that down for just one second?" Her mother set the phone down.

"Oh, hello Jennifer, Anita."

"Needy and I just wanted to let you know that we're both super lesbos. We totally want to mack on each other all the time."

Her mother was instantly back on her phone again, "Duh, everyone knows that."

Both girls didn't realize this was really how everyone viewed them. "Well...are you mad?"

"Psshhh. What is this really about, Jennifer? Do you need money?"

Jennifer was freaking out, gritting her teeth and making fists and raising them in fury. She knew not everyone knew about them, how could it even be possible that an entire town knew they were gay but they themselves didn't clue until just recently?

* * *

It was the second performance of the play, Jennifer made damn well sure people were surprised her and BFF Needy were doing the nasty.

She slipped Mister Brooks a note, he had no idea what she was up to. He read through the note and sighed to himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our second night of Cleo Starlight. I now present you to our cast including real couple Anita Lesniki and Jennifer Check. Jennifer was listening to this from behind the curtain. She peeked at the crowd only to see some rather bored faces, no one seemed the least bit surprised or shocked.

Needy wasn't too thrilled Jennifer outed her without consent first but felt strange knowing this didn't surprise anyone even just a little bit. After wrapping up that night, they were approached by Chip backstage. Jennifer rolled her eyes at his gesture of bringing flowers.

"Hey, Needy, you were great..." Jennifer cleared her throat, ,"Oh, you too, Jennifer. "

"Wow thanks, Chip!"

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe...go out tomorrow?"

Needy did find this funny, she exchanged a look with Jennifer. "Uh...sorry, Chip. I'm kind of busy."

"Oh?"

Jennifer thought this was perfect, Chip didn't know they were together now and she could rub it in his face. "I guess you weren't here when Mister Brooks announced the big news" she said crossing her arms. Chip was getting confused, he didn't know where this was going.

"You see, Jen and I…"

"We're dating, nerd!" Jennifer interrupted. She moved Needy's face toward her, embracing her. Chip was left speechless and with no other choice he walked away.

* * *

15 months later...

"Honey, I'm home!" Jennifer entered the studio apartment. A lot had changed since graduation and getting picked up for a couple broadway plays. Needy was working too, not on broadway but some interesting gigs. They managed to afford this gorgeous studio apartment thats decor was specifically picked by Jennifer and insisted upon.

"How was your day?" asked Needy. She kissed her as she came in carrying her designer bags.

"Fantastic, Needy. I'm going to start writing my own play!"

Needy was confused, "Wait, you're what?"

"I'm writing a play…about us."

"About us?"

"Yeah, don't worry who knows you better than me?"

"How…"

"Joan is totally behind me on this."

"Well…I guess I can help you."

"You?…" Jennifer was about to laugh but saw how serious she was, "Of course, babe!"

Needy smiled, "I was thinking about that night when we left that party. You were always so flirty."

"I was but…I would never try anything with any of those guys or any guy. I secretly wanted to be with you…I was so jealous of Chip."

"Yeah, you wouldn't let him have me" she smiled widely.

"I know I can be a real weirdo."

"I'll say" Needy laughed.

"Let's say we go to bed and pretend we're back in school" she placed Needy's hands on her butt and felt it expand like old times.

"Oh, Jennifer, you're so bad!"

"You know it."

 **Thanks for reading! Maybe I will write another one about these two in the future!**


End file.
